


Tatuagens em Cursiva

by ZzZzZzZZuzuZzZzZzZzZ



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Maya and Cory in a war, Teen Angst, protective! Cory, provoking! Maya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZzZzZzZZuzuZzZzZzZzZ/pseuds/ZzZzZzZZuzuZzZzZzZzZ
Summary: Maya's 16th birthday is here and she finally has to deal with soulmates, but when the initials of her other half appear on her skin, she'll realize growing up will have its price and feelings are not so simple to understand as before.Riley is not ready to accept things will change.Ps: the soulmate AU no one asked for, but I'm still glad to write.*Also, Maya and Cory in a bickering war.





	1. The Tattoo Appears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is going to be just a few chapters long and is rated M for future chapters, hope you like it.  
> Also, English is not my first language, so I apologize if I couldn't filter some mistakes out.

Maya jumped off the bed with bile rising up her throat. She wasn’t the one to hope for things, but she couldn’t stop the feelings in the pit of her stomach. Today was her 16 _th_ birthday and, according to the universe, that’s the age you’re supposed to find your soulmate. It meant that from now on, she could cross the street, make eye contact with someone and have their initials tattooed to her arm. She checked it, it had nothing yet. Some people never do find _the one_ and that thought was scary. Maybe that’s why she felt so many things that morning... her mother never found her soulmate, would she be next?

Maya’s plan was to avoid feeling anything remotely like that and it meant being too busy to think. So she hurried to the Matthew’s to catch breakfast and got there before Riley had even woken up. The blonde went straight to the kitchen, where she found Cory and Topanga already in full gear.

“Maya” Cory exclaimed “what a surprise. I never see you around” he ironized, making exaggerated signs with his hands.

“Yeah, yeah” Maya grumbled “you know you love me” she grinned.

“Cory!” Topanga slapped his arm, warning “don’t be like that... today is Maya’s birthday” she smiled to Maya, completing “happy birthday, Maya. How are you?”

“Ah, you know...” Maya was already on the table, separating some oatmeal for herself “same old, same old...”

“None of that” Topanga reprehended “big 1.6 you can now find your soulmate anytime, anywhere. Aren’t you excited?”

Maya took a big breath. Excited she was not. It felt like pressure, like her heart was skipping beats, like her stomach would put everything out or swallow her whole. But she couldn’t say that, so she settled with telling a half truth “Kinda worried, actually. It seems like life got real all of sudden”

Cory and Topanga shared a look. They didn’t go through this, being valentines since a young age and confirmed soulmates by their sweet 16… they had friends who did, though. The wait to find the one was excruciating and, sometimes, drove people insane.

“It’s normal to be anxious, Maya” Cory spoke, his voice soft “but it dials down and… I’m not gonna say you’re going to find your soulmate right away, but it will come someday and life does not work around it. Remember that” he ended with a smile.

“Hum… Remember to write that down for when it’s Riley’s time. She’s also turning 16 this year” Topanga chipped in “I have a feeling our daughter is going to expect the world 2 minutes after waking up. It’s going to be hard”

Cory nodded and looked at the doorway “speaking of the devil…”

Maya turned her head to see her best friend and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She captured the pajamas Riley still wore and then Maya’s head looked up to Riley’s genuine smile that warmed her heart. Her eyes went up to Riley’s chocolate eyes and the warm sensation moved to her right arm. As soon as Maya registered Riley’s eyes, she registered the pain on her arm. It started as a tingling and escalated to a full burn. Her arm was burning, her smile turned into a frown, it caused her to get up and suddenly yell at the pain, her left hand went to the spot where hurt.

All three Matthews were alarmed, asking in altogether “What’s wrong?!” Riley ran to the blonde’s side and Maya felt safe, the pain long gone and she couldn’t stop smiling at her best friend.

Maya took her hand off her arm and looked down. With no doubt, craved just inside her elbow, was a RM, indicating she made eye contact with her soulmate.

Riley’s eyes grew wider than ever, she knew what it meant and, at the moment, she had no control of her open mouth in shock.

The blonde, on the other hand, turned to Cory and Topanga with a smug smile on her face. She couldn’t be happier. Riley was her soulmate, oh, there was so much they should talk, there was so much relief of pressure and a sense of security ahead… all thousand things Maya would think about later, because right then, the only thing she could do was point to Cory and blurt out “your baby girl is mine!”

 

\------------------------------------------------- INTERMISSION

 

Cory buffed, angry at her smugness “No. No, no, no. No!” he exclaimed “why you? Why couldn’t my baby’s soulmate be someone _nice_?” Cory waved his hands at the ceiling, hoping for a mistake, as if the letters on the girl’s arm were going to disappear.

“Cory” Topanga whispered, kind of surprised herself.

With all her cockiness, Maya turned completely to Cory, her grin wider than ever, she answered “well, Matthews, if I were nice, how would Riley be able to leave home for her new daddy?” Maya gestured to herself, laughing. Riley blushed, embarrassed by her father and her best fri… _soulmate_! fighting and ignoring the one who really should be freaking out: her.

Cory’s stare dropped to Maya, he was seeing red. _No one_ said such things about his daughter. The blonde dropped her smile, realizing she may have taken it too far. The moment she ran for her bag was the moment Cory chased after her, the small girl aimed for the door, screaming “Riles, I’ll be waiting outside”. Cory stopped at the doorway and closed it, letting out under his breath “the nerve…” to just then turn his attention to his daughter, still standing the same place where she first got the news.

“Riley, are you ok?” Topanga asked, walking to stand by her daughter. She put a hand on Riley’s shoulder, seeing the confusion clear on her kid’s face “you know, that was a lot of information for one morning…”

Cory, unaware of the situation’s sensibility, started listing things Riley… well, _Maya_ was not allowed anymore “no sleepovers, I want a third wheel in all of your “ _dates_ ” ” he made sure to put quotation marks in the air for that “no goody good times for… until college!” he didn’t seem to be satisfied “and no growing up past 15”

Riley gave him a puppy eye and a sad face “daddy, I don’t wanna grow up past 15” she ran to him, crying and hugged her father, her face was gone on his shirt. Cory gave a confused look to Topanga, silently asking for help. “Baby” Cory scrapped Riley off of him “What’s wrong? I thought you’d like it. Maya is your best friend. You love each other” his harsh voice gave way to a soothing one.

“Maya is my best friend. Yes. But this… this will mess everything up. Everything will change and what if we can’t make it because being soulmates is too much? I want it to be like it always was, I’m not ready for that. I’m not 16 yet, I was going to worry about that when I was of age” the brunette blurted out everything with a sense of hurry and desperation.

“Calm down, dear” Topanga reasoned “there’s no need to hurry. You _just_ found out who your soulmate is and you’re right, you’re not even 16 yet, you need time to adjust. And, remember, Maya is your best friend, she would never try to force you into anything you don’t want…”

“If she does it, just let me know and I will not have mercy” Cory interrupted, Topanga rolled her eyes at him.

“…And you two get to be together forever, isn’t that what you always wanted?”

“How come she jumped to being happy and sassy right away?” it escaped as a whisper from Riley’s mouth.

“Honey, she teased you father” Topanga said playfully “she saw the opportunity and took it. You can hardly blame her for that, I’d say it’s in her nature” Riley laughed shyly and her mother continued “people don’t need to react to things the same way you do, everybody deals with life differently and that’s ok.”

Just then, Maya peaked in the door “come on, Honey, we’ve got places to be, hands to hold, mouths to…” Maya looked at Cory and raised an eyebrow “you know?”

Cory punched the table in frustration. That would be his daughter-in-law, he was damned.

After the little talk, Riley seemed to be ok enough so she replied “ok, I’m coming” and ran to her bedroom, Cory observed Maya and she couldn’t hide the grin “you know I could say something about her coming”

His eyes flickered “don’t you dare”

“…But I guess I pissed you enough for today, Matthews, and we have our _whole life_ for more”


	2. Talking Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a little longer than I'm used to, thought I'd break into 2, but I kept it all together.  
> Hope you like it.

“Soo…” Maya started, a little bit awkward, walking alongside her best friend, on their way to school. The brunette replied mirroring the blonde “so…?”

“I guess we’re soulmates now” Riley didn’t understand what she was supposed to answer to that, so she whispered “I guess so”

Maya took hold of Riley’s hand because she thought that was what she was supposed to do. She could sense they were both nervous, even though they had walked a thousand times before, with hands intertwined.

“Are you ok with this?” Maya asked shyly, which made the brunette turn around to meet her eyes for the first time since the morning. Maya could have sworn her heart was the one stinging at that moment, as if RM were being branded into her heart.

“Peaches” Riley let out whole-heartily “we’ve held hands before and it was always ok”

Maya cut the eye contact biting her tongue for asking the next “I mean, are you ok with me being your soulmate?” the blonde could see her friend taking a heavy breath and choosing words. It was not a good sign, which caused Maya to hurt, no matter what came out of Riley’s mouth next.

“Of course I’m okay. We’re the only ones in our world, remember? You and me. I should have seen it coming.”

“But you didn’t” it was almost a question.

Riley hesitated and took too long to answer. Maya rolled her eyes, tired of waiting “ring power”.

“Oh, no” Riley whispered, taking a chance on looking at her friend “I just didn’t expected it” now Riley tried to convince herself “but it makes sense. We’ve always been destined to forever” she smiled widely and Maya melt, thinking that if until yesterday she was a citizen of Rileytown, now she would rule it with her soulmate and that thought made her happier than never. She looked at the taller girl’s hand on her own for a moment, appreciating how it felt a thousand times better than before and brought it to her lips, giving it a soft kiss.

“You better get over with it” the blonde said playfully “you’re stuck with me, Honey”

 

Maya never walked in school like that before, like she owned the place, eye to eye with people and inviting anyone to question her on her way to the locker. Farkle appeared right next to her in a second, purposely capturing her eyes wherever Maya would look.

“Is it there yet? Did I make it appear?”

Maya rolled her eyes, asserting tiredly “thanks for wishing me a happy birthday, Farkle” the sarcasm spilled from her mouth “and matter of fact, it did appear. It’s right here” she revealed the letters, smirking “Riley Matthews”

“Oh, no” he exasperated “you’re telling me I lost both of you?” Farkle smiled, his voice full of dramatization now “The universe counted wrong, it should include F and M ‘cause we three are the perfect couple!”

“You wish, nerd” she spat, laughing as Riley approached the two with big eyes of confusion.

“What’s so funny?”

“My pain in truly knowing I’m not either of your soulmates” he went to a full hug on Riley “congratulations, you deserve it”

“Enough touching my girl” Maya intervened, pulling Farkle back “and _I’m_ the one getting older today” Farkle went for a hug on Maya too, but she slipped “No, thanks” she wrapped her arm around Riley, letting herself be possessive and bringing the brunette closer to her.

“It’s only fair you don’t touch me either. You know, for Riley’s jealousy’s sake” Maya faked.

“Peaches” the brunette smiled perversedly “you can hug whoever you want” she pushed Maya to Farkle and laughed at the shooting daggers from the blonde’s eyes.

“Ok, ok” she hugged Farkle “but now we gotta go. Class. I can’t wait to show this off” she shook her arm in excitement.

 

Maya had been showing Riley off like a new piece of jewelery, making Riley blush. Probably the whole school had heard about them by then, but the short girl couldn’t hold back her happiness, although the other was getting irritated about being flaunted around.

They were passing a group of teens they didn’t even know and Maya pointed to Riley, braving “sorry, she’s mine” and Riley couldn’t hide her annoyance anymore. She was about to say something when they ran into Lucas.

“Hey, heard the news” he congratulated, a bit sad. He knew Riley wasn’t his soulmate ever since he reached 16 and looked into her eyes to nothing happen. But he was hoping they could be a thing until they found their soulmates. The blonde girl knew that fact and jealousy made her smug smile grow wider,

“Back off, Huckleberry” she put a protective arm around Riley “she’s mine”

That was the last drop. The brunette angrily shoved Maya’s arm off of her, huffing aloud and marching off, away from both blondes while Maya’s smile dropped immediately.

“Trouble in paradise?” Lucas asked. It wasn’t sarcastic, yet Maya could have sworn it was. The only option was to chase her soulmate through school until she could catch up.

“Riley, wait” she put an arm on Riley’s shoulder and the girl shook it off, rudely “what’s wrong? Please, tell me” this time there was genuine worry in her voice.

“Well, _Maya_ ” Riley punctuated, like explaining to a child, but obviously angry “I don’t like the way you’re acting” she crossed her arms to finish her point.

“Ok…” she decided to go with it “so tell me what I’m doing wrong…”

“ “She’s mine”. Look, guys, “she’s mine”” Riley quoted, mocking the way Maya talked “why are you acting like I’m an object? I’m not an object!” she firmed her foot on the ground, almost jumping in anger, Maya’s eyes grew wider.

“Honey, I never meant to make you feel like this. I’m sorry. Of course you’re not an object. You’re Riley, you’re...”

Riley interrupted, almost shouting “Why are you showing me around like that? _And_ saying I’m yours like that? I’m nobody’s. I’m mine!”

“Sunshine” Maya approached her, embracing the mad girl, she felt like defusing a bomb and scared of saying the wrong words. The last thing she wanted was to hurt the beautiful girl in front of her. She wished Riley could see how much she loved her right now “I’m sorry I made you feel like this. I want you to know that’s not what I meant” her voice cracked “What I meant is that…” she struggled to get it out “I never wanted to think about soulmates before, you know that. That’s because whenever I did… I figured my soulmate would be a loser. Someone who wouldn’t care about me… If I ever _did_ find the one…” she separated from the girl to look her in the eyes, she needed to connect to her the way she knew she could, like that morning, so Riley could see how hard it was to get the naked truth out “I never allowed myself to hope for anyone as good as you. Not even in my dreams”

Riley was about to cry, remembering all the talks they had about soulmates and how her friend felt about it, how insecure and scared… so the brunette long forgot the anger, but Maya had to get it all out “But today, when I got to look into your eyes and have it on my skin for sure… what I’m trying to say to everyone is that I’m yours. I’m not destined to failure. I belong with the most amazing person in the world and it means everything will be ok” she pulled her arm up and caressed the RM on it “craved in me. _That’s_ what makes me a proud jerk”

The taller girl let out a laugh of joy between the tears threatening to escape her eyes and Maya followed her, sharing a laugh and continuing with more courage “and that’s what makes me want to scream to the whole world” her voice steady to say “Riley Matthews is mine and I’m hers”

“Peaches” was all Riley would answer, she closed the distance between them, trying a quick kiss on the other’s lips to test the waters. Maya closed her eyes to enjoy every bit of it. When they separated, Riley was trying to decide what to say. “I can get used to doing this” she smiled, taking the blonde’s hand on her own to guide them to class.

 

\------------------------------------------------- INTERMISSION

 

Maya stopped with the “mine” thing. Riley figured the girl was scared of hurting her feelings and it made her heart warm, at the end of the day, Riley couldn’t stay mad at her best-friend-turned-soulmate for long. But her wondering was cut off when her father entered the class and she stopped starring at the girl, feeling small while her father looked between the two with a serious smile. He didn’t stop starring while writing on the board.

“Soulmates” he announced the title of the lesson and Riley wanted to bury her head on the ground while everyone looked at her.

Cory seemed triumphed, smiling widely at the embarrassment of the two – Maya knew it was time for payback. “today we’re looking at soulmate’s history. How it affected history for good and _soooo_ many times for bad. How it came to be what we practice today _and_ look at some historical pairs who did _not_ accept their soulmates and found love beyond these silly tattoos”

Maya knew this was all about getting back at her attitude for earlier, so she rolled her eyes and pretended to not be a bit hurt. She closed her eyes to prepare mentally to suffer this lesson through until it was finally over. Though, she guessed it would be so long, she may be talking about another Maya, from another life… she dreamed.

With Cory babbling about soulmates, Riley’s situation was only getting harder, there was so much in her head, she couldn’t properly form one confusion apart from another. She looked at Maya. It was incredible how she could tell what was going on. On the outside, it seemed like the blonde was actually paying close attention to what Cory said. Eyebrows furrowed as she seemed to be processing the info, head nodding once in a while and eyes fixed on the teacher. Riley knew Maya was locked inside her own head, day dreaming about whatever. It was a skill she learned a few years ago that couldn’t go pass the observing eyes of her soulmate. The brunette smiled.

How had she gone by not noticing how beautiful those blue eyes were? How much was behind it and how well she could tell it apart? For the first time it sunk, without the turmoil of everyone around her. That girl was her soulmate. Those eyes, that smile, those lips - the feeling she had earlier from kissing them – those were hers. A blush overcame her, she was talking like Maya! Gosh, she didn’t want to be possessive like the blonde, but she damn sure had that feeling… it was belonging. Her smile grew wider, starring at the girl.

A loud thump in front of her rescued her from the trance. Her father had slammed a roll of paper on her desk, asking for attention.

“That’s when they lifted the rules forcing soulmates to marry”

Right. The stupid lesson about soulmate’s history. Thankfully, no one was starring at Riley anymore, but they definitely knew Cory’s opinion about her being matched to Maya now. The tall girl sunk on her chair, waiting for the shameful class to end.

 

“Are you coming by my house?” Riley asked the blonde after school was over, on their way out, the short girl gave her a confused look.

“Always do, why wouldn’t I?”

Riley blushed, still trying to see her best friend as her soulmate, but trying to remind herself, most of all, that her soulmate was and always would be her best friend. “I guess I don’t know the rules anymore” the brunette dropped her head to this whisper, waiting for the other girl to take the lead.

“Well… I don’t want things to change between us. We’re still best friends, right?” the short girl asked with a lump in her throat. Did Riley want to change things? Now that they were soulmates, would she distance herself from Maya? The blonde didn’t want to even think about it, so she wouldn’t have to _hope_ not.

“Of course we’re still best friends!” Riley shouted, throwing her hands up “please, promise me right now, Maya, that whatever happen, we’ll still be best friends!”

“Riley…”

“Promise me, Maya” she repeated, demanding yet worried.

The blonde stopped on spot, making Riley get behind too. Maya was searching for those eyes which seemed to make everything better, she found them and hated her stomach for not settling since that morning “I could never want anything in my life that wasn’t you, honey. Even before these letters appeared on me, you know?” the brunette watched the girl in curiosity “I could never admit it before, but it happened…” her voice almost disappeared next “what I’m scarred is about how you feel…?”

That took Riley back. Gosh, she didn’t mean to make feel insecure about her, but she knew the way she was acting about this whole situation made Maya feel like that “I’m sorry, Peaches” her voice was soft “if you want to know about how I feel… well, I love you”

That was enough for the short girl to plunge into the taller girl hungrily. Her hands locked on the back of Riley’s neck and roughly pulled her down, as her lips parted to take the brunette’s in, in a passionate kiss she’ve been wanting since Riley’s soft lips last touched hers. But this time it wasn’t an excuse, a test. Maya wanted to take all of Riley in, so, not long into the kiss, Maya demanded permission to enter the brunette’s mouth and deepen it. No more children’s play, that was it.

The blonde’s hand flew on the taller’s hips and pushed her closer, to add the contact. Riley had never been kissed like that. That was _want_ and _hunger_ , passion. Her best friend pulled all in and just stopped a minute later to catch some air. A stupid smile across her face, examining Riley.

“Wow… that was”

“Amazing” Maya finished “these tattoos should have popped sooner” she laughed and Riley followed.

“That was some pretty good kissing” the brunette agreed “I guess we can start with that and go from here on this soulmate thing” she blushed.

“Oh, honey” Maya gave that signature huff “we can definitely go from that” the blonde captured Riley’s hand and led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment about what you liked it or didn't, it's all welcomed!


	3. Sex Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another chapter for you, guys. I hope you can enjoy as much as I did writing it.

Riley and Maya were giggling and joking as always when they entered the Matthews’ house and stopped on their feet. There - waiting for them - was Cory, Topanga and Katy, smiling in an armed trap.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this, Riles, we should run away while we can” Maya dramatically grabbed Riley’s shirt and turned the other way around.

“No, no, no, no” Topanga advanced, pushing two seats open for the girls “we’ve been waiting you two to talk”

Riley pushed Maya in, against her will. The blonde repeated “trap, trap, trap” behind her.

“My baby girl, congratulations. You’re so lucky” Katy hugged her daughter “although, don’t you think I forgave you for not being the one to tell me”

Maya looked at Cory with angry eyes “I don’t think I had the chance, though” and he just shrugged his shoulders.

“We’re here because it’s time to give you the talk” Cory announced, both girls shivered in fear. Riley could only whisper “oh, no” while Maya screamed louder this time “Trap! Trap! Trap!” pointing accusing fingers to the adults.

“You’ve been matched up” Topanga took the lead “and you’re 16 and 15, which is very confusing ages to be”

“Mom, dad… no!” Riley interrupted, groaning.

“Riley…” Cory said, soothing “we have to talk about these things you and Maya are prohibited from doing for an undetermined amount of time.”

“If we can’t do it, why must we have this conversation?” Maya asked.

The man turned to Maya, kind of annoyed “for you, _Maya_ , to know exactly what you can’t do to my daughter!” he exclaimed.

“Things being prohibited only makes me want to do them more!” the blonde yelled back.

“Well, that’s true. She does.” Katy commented.

Topanga rolled her eyes “which means we can’t have you sleeping over each other’s” Riley gasped at her mother.

“We _always_ had sleepovers! That’s not fair”

“Well, in the future you two will have sleepovers every night, trust me, it gets boring” she shot her eyes at Cory who was offended at the snarky comment – surely _something_ was going on.

Maya looked at Riley and faked dramatization “Juliet, oh, Juliet! They’re trying to keep us apart!”

“That’s not a line. You didn’t even get the accent right” Riley laughed.

“You get the point” the blonde smiled widely at the other girl, ignoring the seriousness of the room.

“Girls, come on” Katy spoke in her best parent voice, catching everyone by surprise, since she was being so silent earlier “this is serious. You need to know about sex and about how everything’s gonna be from now on. We need you two to show us you can be adults and responsible right now and listen. Life from now on will get harder and you’ll have responsibilities with each other. You are soulmates, but do you want to compromise with each other?”

Maya and Riley shared a look, their conversation from before emerging silently. They both shyly nod and Katy continued.

“Then you gotta learn how to do things and make each other feel safe, which is very important, mind you. So, please, pay attention, we don’t want accidents to happen”

“Well, if I paid a little bit attention in biology, Mr. Matthews, I know you don’t have to worry about me getting your daughter pregnant” Maya half-joked, still stung with the responsibility called upon her. The blonde knew that no matter what, she was ready to stand by Riley.

“Peaches!” Riley played along, laughing, but also stung.

 

The girls endured the embarrassing talk with their parents, though they wanted nothing more than to disappear of the universe at it. They didn’t know if they could blush more than they did there _or_ if they would ever be able to look at each other in the eyes again.

 

\------------------------------------------------- INTERMISSION

 

With weeks in and out, the girls found out it was easy to date each other. Holding hands felt as easy as ever and none of the two was complaining about the make out sessions in between. It was all okay most of the days.

One of these days, around 14p.m., Maya knocked on Riley’s window before letting herself in. Riley was doing some homework, but it all flew away with the sight of her soulmate, she was hushing to the window.

“No! No, no, no” the tall girl tried to push Maya back out the window “you can’t be here right now”

“What are you talking about? I thought it’d take longer for you to get bored of me” the blonde joked and laughed, before making a worried face “you got bored of me?!”

“No” Riley gave up on trying to push the other girl out, she was clearly no match for Maya “it’s just…” the girl dropped her stare to the floor, whispering “I’m home alone”

Maya’s eyes widened, she didn’t know today was her lucky day “you say we can make out? Without your parents being all over?!”

“Peaches!” the brunette exclaimed, shocked “you being here with no supervision is _against the rules_. You can’t be here”

“Riles. You can’t be serious” Maya punctuated “Riles. Come on. We finally have some time for ourselves and you want me to go?! Riles!” the blonde searched for Riley’s eyes “Really?”

“Peaches…” Riley captured the blonde’s hand “of course I want you here” she offered a smile, letting themselves melt into the touch and pausing a bit. She waited for Maya to lose her train of thoughts to continue “but daddy says you can’t be here”

“Are you kidding me?” Maya almost jumped in frustration “House. To. Ourselves.” The blonde punctuated, capturing the brunette’s lips on hers, this was Riley’s time to melt.

“Well, when you put it like that…” they kissed again, she smiled against the other girl’s lips “but, serious, mom and dad will be here in no time and I don’t want to be grounded”

“C’mon, we can kiss for a bit… I’ll skedaddle when they come back” the blonde insisted, leaving kisses on Riley’s face.

“Skedaddle?” Riley mocked “who are you and what you did to my not-dorky-girlfriend?” she laughed while Maya starred “What? Oh, was I too mean, peaches?” the brunette caressed the blonde’s face, in apology.

“No, honey” the short girl smiled “that’s the first time you said I’m your girlfriend”

“Maya… we’re soulmates. Of course you’re my girlfriend”

“No, Riley. Soulmates you don’t chose. Soulmates are forced upon you by no consideration of your own – that’s why there’s so many shitty things around it. But _girlfriend_ is someone you chose. Girlfriend is someone you _want_ to be the one” she paused “I know we had that whole talk with our parents and we’re together right now, but…” she paused “am I your girlfriend?”

“Of course you are!” the jolly girl exclaimed “you know what? You’ve been from the day we met” their eyes locked (it seemed something that happened way too often after that one morning). Maya attacked Riley with a storm of tickles, making the other girl collapse with laughter. The blonde easily picked the laughing mess and threw her in bed, jumping on top of her to continue the assault.

“Stop, peaches” the panting girl said between laughs “I can’t breath!” and the attack stopped. With it, Maya fell besides Riley, observing the girl.

“You’re so beautiful when you smile. I could tickle you the whole day”

“Please don’t. I’m just starting to breathe again” she laughed once more before Maya’s lips crashed on hers, the girl moving to be on top of her again. It felt nice. The blonde’s hand exploring the brunette’s sides, while the other used her hands to keep Maya steady on top.

“I’m still scared of my parents coming back to us kissing” it slipped out of Riley, Maya only raised an eyebrow, accepting the challenge.

“I’ll give you something to really worry about” her hands left Riley’s body to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it out. The brunette stared shocked, this was as far as they had ever gone before, so Riley couldn’t produce another thought, just gasp at the girl on top of her wearing only a bra. Maya held the stare, anxious to see what Riley’s reaction would be.

“Peaches…” Riley’s hands travelled up to caress the exposed skin of her soulmate’s upper body, her breath increasing. Maya sealed with a kiss, feeling more comfortable Riley hadn’t freaked out. She appreciated how the brunette was blushing furiously, suddenly hot to the touch.

But if you asked Maya, she’d say there was still too many clothes between them. That’s why her hands didn’t hesitated to grasp Riley’s shirt this time, begging for it to be gone, asking permission to go on.

Her answer was the brunette pulling her closer and taking her mouth. Riley rose her body enough so Maya could push the shirt out, only allowing the kiss to break so her shirt could really be gone.

Their mouths crashed again, Maya went straight to the clasp on the other’s bra and that was enough for Riley to separate again, breathing heavily “Maya, we’re about to…” she hesitated.

The blonde smiled, caressing the brunette’s face “I don’t want to stop. Do you?”

The brunette let a hard breathe escape “I guess I get it why our parents didn’t want us alone. _I_ don’t trust us alone” Maya was searching for those chocolate eyes, waiting for an answer to proceed, Riley got that “I know it’s silly, but I’m a little scared…”

“Do you want me to go first?” the blonde caught Riley’s hands and put them on her bra, waiting for further action. The brunette took it, unclasping the bra and letting it slide off, she was clearly nervous yet curious. Even though Maya wanted to take Riley’s face and kiss it like she never did before, she waited until the other girl was ready to continue – and she had to admit, if felt good to know the brunette was appreciating her body and taking it in.

Riley grabbed the sides of Maya and pushed her down to her mouth, the warmth higher due to the touch of skin on skin. Maya felt the other girl was ready, she unhooked Riley’s bra and – just to be sure – stopped to ask permission to take it off. The brunette nodded and the clothe was gone on the floor.

The make out escalated from that, there was only the two in the world and their mouths and their bodies and their love.

The blonde seized the opportunity to kiss her way to the taller’s ear and whisper “I love you, my pumpkin” which resulted in a mix of moan and laughter, the girl pushed her face to kiss it one more time “I’ve loved you forever, peaches”.

“Oh, is this a competition?” the blonde said playfully and the both laughed.

“What is going on here?!?” Cory’s voice echoed into the room, escaped from his mouth with him barely comprehending the image in front of him. But that was definitely Maya on top on his innocent daughter! On her bed! The both! Alone!

None of the two heard anyone coming, but the sound of Cory’s voice caused them to break out of their trance. Maya quickly jumped off Riley to land on her side and see upfront to where the voice came from. Riley screamed and hid her boobs with the covers, blushing extremely.

The next thing Cory registered was the nakedness of the situation and was his turn to scream and turn around to hide that view, though he was worried he couldn’t burn it from his mind. “You two. Especially you, Riley. You are grounded until a catastrophic amount of time. For real this time. Get up and get decent, for Christ’s sake. We are going to have a serious talk”

There was an unbearable silence in the room, the awkwardness only bigger and bigger.

“As for you, Ms. Hart…” Maya guessed the pause was Cory trying to keep it together and not strangle her right there “you get up and get out. Once you walk out that door today, that window is closed for good. Get it?”

Maya tried it out her voice, trying to keep it from cracking “Yes, sir.”

There was a minute of silence where no one moved and Cory had to clear his throat, still facing the door “I’m not going out until one of you are ready and dressed to get out”

Maya and Riley shared a look. After today, they were totally screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to leave kudos and if you want to give me a feedback about what you liked or not, leave a comment and I'll respond. Thanks!


	4. Long Way Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I know it's been almost a year and I should apologize.  
> Let me explain what happened: I had this fanfic all written and was just posting the chapters, there were like 5 chapters only - it was a small story. But I had it in a word document on my laptop which broke down last year and I lost all my archives, including this fanfic.  
> I was so bummed out that this happened that I didn't want to re-write something that I had already finished, so I let it go. But I always wanted to complete it, even with no inspiration at all to write for it.  
> Fast forward to today, I rewatched some Girl Meets World content and found some inspiration to work with. But now I will be writing chapter by chapter and it will be a little different from what I first thought: though I still want it to be only a few chapters long.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

The windows of Riley’s room were locked up, they were only allowed to see each other at school. Home would only be an option if there were any parents around and would never be in their bedrooms. Which Maya thought was bullshit! They were soulmates, for christ’s sake, sooner or later they would have to let them be. If it depended on Cory, though, it would be later.

Days went by, driving Maya insane. She began to be very rude to Cory and Topanga, resenting them for her distance with Riley. They would hold hands, steal pecks on the lips here and there, but not enough to make Maya happy.

The classes that day were over and Riley was going to take a ride home with Topanga, since she was there to give Cory some papers he forgot at home and would need to work through the afternoon.

“Peaches” Riley said, intended to say goodbye to Maya, but the blonde interrupted:

“I just hope they don’t lose the keys to your cell while you locked up” the voice louder than usual, so Topanga could hear it too, to which the woman approached the girls, angry.

“That was uncalled for, Maya. You two know very well why this is happening” she scolded, trying to express authority.

“You’re right, I know what happened, but I think you and dorky manboy forgot what that was all about, the fire, the love”

“That’s enough, young lady” Topanga let out a heavy breath, controlling herself “We’re the adults, we know what’s best”

Riley didn’t know what to do, it was like watching a tennis match and she didn’t know how to feel about having her girlfriend and mother arguing.

“If you knew what’s best, you would have talked to us about things and not made stupid rules. Prohibiting things never solves anything, it just makes people angry”

Topanga was taken aback, they shouldn’t be happy about it, but also shouldn’t be _angry_. Anger was a very dangerous feeling, it drove people away and the last thing she wanted was to Riley to feel uncomfortable coming to her for support.

“Riley, are you angry with us?” she ignored Maya almost jumping from rage.

Riley had no voice, what was she supposed to say? She wasn’t angry with them like Maya, Maya was always the rebel, anyways. But she felt like the way they treated the situation wasn’t the best, just shutting things down.

“I just don’t understand it all” her voice was weak, unusual to protest authority “we’re soulmates, wanting it or not, we’re going to do that sooner or later and we’re teenagers, which means hormones are boiling all the time…”

“I get it, I get it” Topanga interrupted “I don’t need to hear this” she let out some air before rolling her eyes defeated, this time her voice came out softer “I know where you’re coming from, sweetheart. But you also have to know we don’t want you doing that yet. You two will have your whole lives to be intimate, right now you have to focus on school and doing stupid teenage things…”

“Like doing your girlfriend” Maya completed, smirking, challenging.

“Not now, Maya” Topanga warned the girl “Why don’t you come with us and I’ll let you two have some time alone to talk?” Maya’s eyes glistened in hope, so Topanga made sure to cut it down “On the living room, of course”.

Not exactly what Maya wanted, but after so long apart, she agreed eagerly, hugging Riley in excitement.

 

\------------------------------------------------- INTERMISSION

 

Auggie was in his room, Topanga, like she promised, was in hers, doing some work and Riley and Maya were in the living room, sitting on the couch. Maya was hyped that they were together, didn’t even know what to do.

“I’ve missed you, Peaches” Riley broke the silence.

“I’ve missed you so much, Riles” Maya put an arm around Riley and smiled “I can’t believe we’re here and I can touch you and kiss you “her face became closer, she was leaning in for a kiss.

“Maya, how are we gonna fix it?” Riley interrupted.

“We can fix whatever you want after we kiss, honey” Maya replied, distracted and leaning in again to be met by a wall of hair, Riley turned away “come on!”

“Peaches, I don’t want my parents to be afraid of us together” she explained, pouting. Maya kissed her cheek.

“They will _always_ be afraid of us together, Riles, they’re _your_ parents” she smiled sweetly, trying to easy the other girl “But they can’t keep us apart forever because I’m destined to you and you’re destined to me” she explained easily, as if for a child.

“You promise?” there was fear in her voice.

“I promise” Maya said confidently “now can we kiss? I’ve been dying to kiss you again”

Riley nodded her head and leaned into Maya, taking those lips for her. She missed it too, because their kisses were love, the love they had for each other and being forbidden to demonstrate it was crushing Riley inside: the girl loved to love. And so they kissed some more, and told silly stories and shared some laughs and searched for the trendiest meme on the internet. Like they haven’t done for a while.

Soon enough it was late, the sun long gone, but the girls didn’t even noticed, they were too concentrated on one another. What made them break apart was the sound of the front door being opened to reveal Cory. Both girls froze into place, not sure of how to react.

“Maya.” He simply said.

“Matthews” she answered accordingly and they starred into each other.

“Cory, you’re home” Topanga popped out from inside the house.

“Yeah, mom just went to the bathroom, she was here the whole time” Riley’s voice shook as every time she had to lie, making it obviously.

“You don’t need to use that on me, Riley” Cory spoke “your mother talked to me this afternoon…” his face twisted before adding “but thanks for letting me know that now you lie to me too” he starred back at Maya once again “thank you for that, bad influence”

“Cory” Topanga warned “we’re here to treat them as adults and talk clearly to them…?”

Cory muffled some response. Probably nothing good.

“Fine” he threw his briefcase on the floor, it was easy to see he didn’t want to do whatever he was about to “I’m sorry about the burst I had the other day. I should have handled things differently because I know better” he rolled his eyes “it doesn’t mean that what you two did was ok, when we clearly set some rules in this house, do you understand?”

“Yes” both girls said, still shocked Cory was apologizing.

“Now, if we work out some new terms, can we trust that you will follow them, showing us you both have at least some responsibility?”

“Yes” it was said again by both, they were happy, it seemed that the dark days were over. Maya locked hands with Riley, supporting each other.

“Ok, then. We will listen to you and you will listen to us, like decent people. This is the time you prove to us you can be adults” Topanga interfered, talking professionally. She was used to work on agreements and settlements, this should be easy, even if she was dealing with two hard asses: Maya and Cory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter, just so I can warm up for the follow ups;


	5. Lawyered

The argument lasted for hours, it seemed like there was only Maya and Cory vetoing things, while Topanga tried to find a common ground for both. Riley tried to stay out of it, just watching closely, because she wasn’t much for confrontation and believed whatever her father and Maya agreed would be the best anyway.

At the end of the day, they were able to agree to some things. For example, they could live together when they started college, but they would have to collaborate by getting good grades and proving they could handle it. By now, they would prove they had responsibility by taking some tasks and in return, they could spend time together unsupervised. No sex, though. Cory made it clear he still thought they were too young for it and Maya agreed, but not without a fight.

“Sleepovers, though?” was the first time Riley said anything “No sex, I promise, dad. But sleepovers are the best times we have” she pouted, she really cared about it.

Cory let out a heavy breath, sleepovers were trouble in his mind.

“Riley…” he started.

“Daddy… Please! I swear it’ll be _ just _ sleepovers. Pleease, don’t you believe me?” 

“Honey, I believe you” he smiled softly “I don’t believe her” he shot an angry look to Maya, who, at this point, just rolled her eyes.

“I can stop her” Riley said easy, provoking Cory and Maya to laugh loudly.

“Riley, if Maya wanted you to jump off a building, you would do it smiling” Cory replied simply, putting a frowny face on the brunette.

“Not smiling” she said under her breath, resentful.

“Just… put the goddamn sleepover on the agreement, Matthews” Maya said, annoyed “I give you my word. No sex.”

“Why would you do that?” Cory challenged.

“Cause… It means a lot to her” the blonde said defeated, chancing a shy look to Riley “It’ll be hard, but I swear I won’t do anything we agreed I wouldn’t”

Riley squealed loudly “That’s so cute, Peaches” she embraced Maya excitedly “you’re so cute”.

“Ok, I’ll allow it. Just because of Riley” Cory got up, ending the session “I’ll trust you. Don’t make me regret it,  _ Maya _ ” he made sure to stress the blonde’s name.

“Oh, can we have a sleepover today?” Riley exclaimed in excitement, it has been a long time since they were allowed to have it.

“Honey, I didn’t bring anything with me today” Maya said sadly “But we can have it whenever you want to”

“I can lend you some clothes and everything else you need. Pleease?” the brunette wouldn’t let it go that easy, Maya looked at Cory for permission, almost not recognizing herself.

“Do whatever you want. I’m done for today” he simply answered, walking away.

“Girls, you can have your sleepover. But please, do your homework first” Topanga was softer and more understanding. She was happy Riley’s soulmate was Maya: she knew Maya loved her baby girl, it was clear to everyone who could see. The love and care, she was sure that Riley was in good hands, who wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her, so she smiled to the girls “Are we ok now?” this was more for Maya than for Riley.

“Yes. Thank you, Topanga” Maya smiled “I know if it wasn’t for you, we would never have sat down to talk and I really appreciate it”.

“We’ll have pizza to celebrate! What you girls think?” suddenly, Topanga felt a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders, she couldn’t handle bad waters anymore.

“Yaaaaaaaaaay” Riley shouted, happy, to which, Maya joined.

 

\------------------------------------------------- INTERMISSION

 

The girls were on Riley’s bedroom that night, they had a pleasant pizza dinner, Cory was really trying not to be bothered by the situation. The girls did their homework and chatted for a while, continuing the gossips they weren’t able to finish this afternoon on the window. It was getting late and they both knew they would have to get to bed in a bit.

“I didn’t think it would be so nerve wrecking to do this” Maya murmured, nervous “I don’t think I can lay with you on bed and just do nothing” she confessed.

“Peaches” Riley murmured too “can I confess you something?”

“Yes, of course” Maya said determined.

“I didn’t think it would be so hard either, do you think it will be awkward?”

Maya intertwined their hands, she was shaking, nervous to do anything. She looked at Riley to see how she was doing and the girl was hesitating too. This gave Maya strength to firm their hands and pull the brunette into a hug. She was so grateful, she wanted Riley to know that. Everything would be fine, they would learn with each other how to be and since they were best friends, there would be no judgment. Maya left a brief kiss on Riley’s lips before smiling.

“You know I love you, right?” she couldn’t hold back “just being with you like this is enough to shake my whole world and if I can hold you while you sleep, I’m the happiest girl in the world” a sentence which started uncertain, got a lot more confidence with each word spoken, making the brunette melt into the touch and smile ear to ear.

“I’m so glad we’re in this together, peaches. Now I can’t imagine how it would have been if there were randos thrown in our lives, saying they were our soulmates. It would be crazy. There is no one else in our world” Riley kissed her cheeks “but now we need to sleep, come on” she got up and pushed Maya with her “I’ll be your big spoon, because you’re my tiny little bit spoon” she announced cheerfully, getting an eye roll from the blonde, who would let this one pass by just because Riley was so happy.

 

It was pitch black outside, probably 3a.m. or so. In the middle of they night. So Maya didn’t understand how could she have woken up, she loved to sleep, why was she awake? Well, she might as well go get some water. The blonde shifted carefully not to wake Riley and got out of bed, taking light steps not to make any sound either. The kitchen was so dark, she could not see an inch ahead, good she knew eyes closed the path. She drank the water and turned to go back, feeling the cold air give her chills. But when she faced the other way, she almost fainted. There was a shadow of a man there in the living room, her legs almost gave out, but she quickly realised it was only Cory.

“Mr. Matthews? What are you doing there all by yourself?” she tried not to sound like her heart was getting out of her chest, because she felt like it was exactly what was happening.

“Come closer, Maya” he answered, he was seated by the window, looking outside for something that wasn’t there. She compelled, getting closer, not sure where this was going and sat in front of him, curious to know what was happening “I’m sorry” he said to her, getting back to watching the empty street “She’s my baby, you know?” Maya realised what this was about and decided to let him get this out of his chest, maybe it would make him feel better “That stupid kid I was could never be a father. And yet, when the time came, I was… and I was a good one, I know this. ‘Cause my daughter is smart and kind and I think I taught her well” he looked at Maya again “I just don’t know if I made her tough enough to handle this world and what it will throw at her. She’s so naive and small… I want to protect her. I need to” he sighed, trying to put his thoughts in order and not just wander “it passed by so fast. I’m not ready to let her go yet, I have much more to teach her and yet, she gets older and out of my wings” he cleared his throat “It’s not about you, you have to know that, ok? I think you’re great and you will protect her just like I do… I just don’t want her to be 16 yet. Gosh, is that too much to ask?” he tried to keep the tears from getting out, but they were there. Time is cruel and won’t wait for anyone, Cory was learning that the hard way “So, I’m sorry that all of this, which is my fault, I’ve been blaming on you. You are not guilty I didn ‘t see time pass me by” and he got up and walk out, letting Maya there, open mouthed and feeling sorry for being so hard before.  


Maybe there was something on that window, the girl turned to the glassed view. There was a whole world out there, people sleeping, people partying and people thinking too much. Time passed by so fast. She heard it all the time, but how could she compare it if she lived so little yet? She was young and young people live forever.

“Gee, thanks, Matthews” she said out loud, alone “Now  _ I’m _ not gonna sleep. Are you happy?”

She felt the cold air again and decided it was better to see if Riley’s warm arms could make her dose off instead of this sad, empty view. She was not alone. Not anymore. So she would go to bed and snuggle with her brunette and everything would be ok. She was not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small chapter, but it's here.


	6. Spinning Worlds

“Sooo... are you ready, Riles?” Maya surprised the brunette from behind. They were in Riley’s room and the mood was heavy around them. That was it. The time had come for growing up and do what they wanted for their own lives. They were happy with this, but at the same time afraid, that’s why the butterflies weren’t stopping.

 

“I’ll be, I guess. I’m just gonna miss this life” Riley turned around to face the blonde, smiling, but with a pinch of sadness “This room, my parents and my brother just on the other side of this door... “ the girl walked to the famous window that had once allowed Maya in her life “this window and all the memories we made here” Maya understood what she meant.

 

“It’s time we made some fresh, new ones, Honey” the blonde tried to sound reassuring and it worked, Riley turned to her, happy and inspired, she was so excited to start college and to be in new adventures. Things were gonna change once more, but it always proved to be a good thing that brought new and challenging experiences, so she decided to be happy.

 

Maya had started her new job at a coffee place and got an art scholarship at NYU with the portfolio she crafted meticulously for this purpose, which was a big deal. She hoped to make something out of her art and she would go after it with all she had. Riley, on the other hand, was accepted to NYU too, to study psychology, she hoped it was the right thing for her, since she was always so unsure of what course to pursuit. They were gonna live in a small apartment, just outside campus, despite Cory’s resistance, but this was something long discussed and agreed. 

 

Their friends were divided around, Lucas went back to Texas to pursuit his veterinarian dreams, Farkle went to Harvard and Smackle stayed at New York to attend Columbia. They swore to never let their friendship die and to always be in contact. And so that summer was filled with goodbyes and hellos. Goodbyes to all they knew and hellos to all the things that were starting in their lives.

 

Maya had already moved in the small apartment, it was closer to her job and it made sense. So that day, she was helping Riley get her things to move in and trying to calm the nerve wrecking, conflicted soup of feelings inside the brunette.

 

“Don’t worry, honey, I’ll be there” Maya reassured one more time “and if we’re together, nothing can go wrong”.

 

“You’re right, peaches, I’ll just rip the bandage off” she closed her eyes “let’s just go”.

 

\------------------------------------------------- INTERMISSION

 

“I’m home!” Maya screamed, closing the door “brought us dinner” she completed, tired. Her shift was finally over and she had about 5 exercises to make for her classes.

 

“Peaches!” Riley exclaimed, running off to meet her girlfriend “You’re finally home. Let’s go, take a shower, we’re going to a party at Jessie’s tonight”.

 

Maya just stared at Riley.

 

“Are you serious? I can’t, I don’t have energy even for my assignments, for a party even less” 

 

“I know, sweety, but we don’t need to stay, we just need to show up. Please? I can’t ditch on my friend again” Riley’s voice had a begging tone, which swept Maya off her feet, but she really couldn’t.

 

“I’m sorry, honey” Maya embraced Riley with love “I really, really,  _ really  _ can’t go. But you should, I’m sure you’ll have just as much fun. Actually, more since you won’t have to take care of a dead weight like me all night”

 

“I wanted you to go” Riley said, sadly “But I get it, have a good rest” Riley kissed Maya and waved before exiting the apartment. Maya headed to the bathroom for a looong and relaxing bath, maybe she could tackle some of that work she had to do before going to sleep.

 

So she did, the moment she sat down, she entered this focus zone and wrote the small essay she had to do, interpreting some of Dali’s paintings. Next, she made some color combinations and their meanings for another class. Soon enough she was almost over her essay about observation and details on naked eye art. She completely lost track of time and only realised how late it was when the door made a loud noise of someone closing it with more force than needed, she imagined it was Riley, so she got up to see her girlfriend.

 

“Riley, how was the party? I was able to finish like, three of my works...” the voice died on her throat when she saw the brunette completely drunk, trying to balance her body to walk and laughing at something “So I see you’ve been drinking more than you can handle… why do you do that, honey, you know you can’t take it?” she said, but didn’t expect an answer back. Maya put Riley’s hands on her shoulder to balance her and take her to the shower.

 

“The party don’t stop, don’t let the party stop” the brunette started singing and laughing, while Maya tried to take her clothes off.

 

“How in hell did you get here in this state?” shirt and shorts gone, the blonde was struggling to take her underwear off “you shouldn’t even have left Jessie’s room. Something could’ve happened to you” but Maya knew she would have to lecture Riley again the other day, because she wasn’t going to remember this.

 

“You know, you’re beautiful?” Riley slurred out, stopping Maya’s hand to do anything and making the girl look at her eyes. Maya laughed and Riley pressed their lips together “so sweet. And beautiful” she kissed her again.

 

“Ok. I get it that you like me, but we need to get you to the shower now” Maya laughed at Riley’s pouty mouth “come on”

 

“Don’t tell Maya, ok?” Riley slurred her words again, making the blonde freeze in place, what was she talking about? “Just kiss me, Jessie”

 

And that was when Maya’s whole world crashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there and I'm glad I'm finally closing this fanfic.


	7. All is Well

The day was already bright outside and Maya had been awake for a long time. She didn’t even sleep, to be honest. She couldn’t. Hearing what drunk Riley said destroyed her and made her doubt the only thing in life she thought she was sure. Was Riley sick of her? Didn’t they had enough? Or wasn’t it exciting enough for her soulmate? How could she have blown this? Maya didn’t even think it was possible. But Riley was longing for someone else.

 

When she heard about Jessie, she didn’t mind. She thought it was great that Riley had made a friend from her class that she could spend some time while Maya had been so busy. Jessie and Riley would study together, get coffees together, gossip about million different things together. But Maya had never thought Riley was capable of cheating on her. And that broke her heart even more.

 

So she stood there, sat by the edge of their bed while Riley slept the alcohol off, staring at nowhere, just hoping to find any better explanation to what happened. Because she couldn’t believe in it just yet, she had to listen the words from out of Riley’s mouth. And she would not cry before that, she would not allow the tears to fall down, even if they were pooling on her eyes.

 

When she heard Riley moving, Maya tried to recompose herself and quickly stood up to watch while her girlfriend woke up.

 

“Peaches… what are you doing over there?” this sleepy voice had once sweetened Maya’s mornings, but right now it fell bitter on her ears.

 

“Riley…” she had not practiced what she would say or how she would do this, she needed to find more courage inside, what she had wasn’t enough “do you remember what happened last night?”

 

Riley rubbed her head, feeling the consequences of how much she drank last night. She tried to remember, but by some point things were fuzzy and not sequential. She registered the headache and nausea from her body. She was glad her parents weren’t the ones to wake up to, on the other hand, by Maya’s look, waking up to her wasn’t going to be easy either.

 

“Vaguely remember… I’m sorry I got drunk, peaches” Riley shrugged it off as if it wasn’t a big deal. So she drank, what’s wrong with that?.

“Riley…” Maya was pissed. About what happened, about having to spell it out for her and having to go through it “wha…  _ how _ do you feel about Jessie?” she was pissed she had to walk on eggshells too.

 

“What do you mean?” Riley made a confused face. Maybe the headache was getting to her hearing.

 

“Last night you said you wanted to kiss Jessie” Maya got it out of her chest once for all “Kiss. Jessie. And I need you to tell me, in all honesty, what is going on. Because I just spend the whole night awake, thinking about everything we have and… and I think the least I deserve is to know”

 

This took Riley aback, it made her heart sink, she never meant to break Maya’s heart and she could imagine the rough night the blonde had, thinking about all these crazy things.

 

“Maya…” she had lost her voice inside her throat, she knew exactly what she had to say to Maya, but the guilt kept struggling her down. It was a moment before Riley continued talking “I didn’t  _ do _ anything. You need to know that. I didn’t cheat on you.”

 

“But you wanted to?” she replied in a heartbeat.

 

“I…” Riley’s voice died again. She had to be honest “I have been thinking about some things...” the brunette could almost see Maya’s tears after hearing that, she was about to cry, so Riley hurried to complete “please don’t. Please don’t think what you’re thinking. I love you” she plead.

 

“Don’t you dare” Maya’s voice came out angry “don’t you dare say you love me when you were about to cheat on me last night. Maybe you did and just don’t remember. Don’t you insult me like that” the sound became louder and louder and angrier, making Riley curl up.

 

“I do, please, peaches” the brunette begged.

 

“And don’t fucking call me peaches right now. You know what? Fuck this” she was getting her things to walk out when Riley called her again, this time crying herself.

 

“Maya, please, listen to me. I’ll tell you what’s going on and I swear I’ll answer honestly to everything you ask”

 

Maya took a big breath and leaned on their desk, firing a hurt stare to Riley “Then say it. What was that about? Are you attracted to Jessie?”

 

“No. God, no” the reply came fast “it’s not about that. And before you think this, it’s not about you either” she stopped to take a breath “I’m having these doubts in my head lately that are just confusing…”

 

“If you don’t want me thinking bad things, explain what you’ve been thinking, because when you say those things… it sends me to a spiraling, nervous-wrecking place. Are you having doubts about us?” Maya cut the brunette, too eager to understand it all and to make these feelings she was having disappear.

 

“We have all those friends, living all those crazy things… I’m sorry I said what I said last night and I’m sorry I hurt you” tears were falling down “I’m scared we’re not living enough and that we’re on the happily ever after of our lives already, because that’s boring and that there will be things we’re not gonna experience. Ever. And I  _ have _ been paranoid about freedom. I’m sorry. I’m just trying to find myself and I don’t know how to do that having a soulmate ever since I was 15”

 

Maya was trying to process the information. Part of it made total sense, they were in college now, which meant they were around college people. Mostly young, soulmateless, trying to figure out, individually, the things in their lives, college students were a complete mess of people.

 

“Riley...I get what you’re saying, but some things just don’t make sense. Do you want to do something that I’m not allowing you to do? Why didn’t you come to me when you were feeling like this?”

 

Riley had no excuses, she wasn’t thinking straight.

 

“I really don’t know. If I knew what was going on in this head of mine at that time, I’d explain it to you, I swear. But I don’t. And as far as the other question go, I… there’s nothing I can think of right now, but it  _ is _ what worries me about all of this.  _ Is _ there something we’re not gonna do because we’ve been paired off so soon in our lives?” she pouted, scared to upset Maya, but at the same time, trying to be honest with her girlfriend, however Maya smiled.

 

“Honey, if you’re not falling in love with anybody else, we can get behind it and fix. Whatever you want to do, we’ll do it or if you want to do it alone, that’s fine too. You don’t have to deny anything because of what we have, I promise you”

 

“Really? Aren’t you mad at me?” Riley was like a child, afraid to be in trouble.

 

“Listen, I’m not happy about it. But you said you didn’t do anything and I trust you. And just so you know, those people in college? They want what we already have. Don’t be jealous of them, they are jealous of what you already have” Maya seemed to have the weight of the world out of her shoulders. So Riley wasn't falling in love with anyone else, neither getting tired of her. Whatever it was, as long as it wasn't these two problems, they could overcome.

 

The girls talked every little detail over, about how they were feeling, doubts and things they weren’t sharing. They promised to check on each other every few months to never let anything pass by unresolved or unturned. They were on the same page about what they wanted now and would never let doubts corrupt their relationship ever again.

 

\------------------------------------------------- INTERMISSION

 

YEARS LATER

College years were over. The girls manage to finance an apartment in New York. Riley was practicing as a psychologist while Maya was working for an entertainment company, with design and art. Life was slowly coming together, nicely and far apart from those crumbling moments they lived in college. The girls kept in touch with their high school friends and made some new ones along the way, they had to recollect a list of who was important to them these last days, because they only had so much space at their wedding’s ceremony place.

 

In their almost 30’s, the wedding was a way of affirming that tradition of soulmates may have pushed them together, but by no means was the only thing keeping them united. They  _ chose _ to be sweethearts and to confront life side by side.

 

And that day, exactly, was the day before the wedding, Riley and Maya had just come home from welcoming Lucas at the airport, the duo was excited and anxious, but everything was set and by now, they shouldn’t worry about the details anymore. If the ceremony was going to be perfect, it would and if not… well, that’s just how life goes sometimes.

 

Riley was getting out of her brief shower, while Maya played with their picture on their bedroom stand, thinking about all they've lived together.

 

“Can I start calling you ‘my wife’?” Maya teased “Cause what I’m gonna do to you ain’t gonna be pretty” and after all those years, that dirty laugh Maya had never changed.

 

“Oh my” Riley faked a modesty “ain’t that something we only do  _ after _ our vows?” and laughed too.

 

“Then you’re some years late, darling” Maya got up and grabbed Riley by the waist to face her “I just can’t resist this honey” and kissed the brunette with passion. They were in the mood to celebrate. Their lives were good.

 

Maya was quick to free Riley’s body from the towel and lead the girl to their bed. “Come here, I can’t wait for tomorrow” the blonde whispered, causing Riley to giggle and let be lead.

 

The brunette connected their mouths, there was passion. A fire that couldn’t be extinguished by anything, not after all those years. Riley laughed into the kiss, too eager to have Maya all to herself again, she felt her legs touch the bed and, before the blonde could do anything, Riley inverted their positions and pushed Maya into the bed first, crawling on top.

 

“Ooh, is  _ that _ how it is going to be?” Maya huffed, surprised, but excited.

 

“I just want to love you  _ that _ much that I can’t wait, peaches” Riley simply said, sucking Maya’s neck, as if to show what she meant.

 

“Watch out!” the blonde exclaimed “You don’t want me to appear with a mark on our wedding’s photos forever, do you?” but she couldn’t care less, to be honest. Maya laughed at the thought.

 

“I bet our parents wouldn’t be so happy” Riley laughed too and looked at Maya’s eyes, suddenly serious “Have I ever said how much I love these eyes?” Maya shook her head “That morning. Sometimes I think about that morning when you looked right at me and everything changed” she observed lovingly the face of her bride, appreciating every detail “I’m so glad, every day, that those eyes looked at me like that. I couldn’t be with anyone but my best friend” she flashed a big smile “Oh, and you’re hot too, I guess”

 

Maya faked a gasp “You  _ guess _ ? Let’s see about that” the blonde met Riley’s right boob quickly, sucking it with hunger and making Riley let out a loud moan, she wasn’t expecting it and she loved that Maya was so good at it. Riley buried her nails on Maya’s arms, suddenly too weak to stand by herself.

 

“Yeah, peaches, show me I’m wrong. Take these clothes off, please” Riley moaned on Maya’s ear, making the girl melt into the curve of the brunette’s neck. She felt the taller woman grab the hem of her shirt and pull up, leaving the blonde with just her bra. The brunette stopped to analyze the scene “Still too many clothes” she decided, diving in to unclasp the blonde’s bra and travel back to deposit her mouth on the girl’s ear “glad we can fix this, much more glad we can fix this other problem too” her hands travelled down to Maya’s shorts and caressed the place in between her legs, sending the blonde’s mind to space.

 

Again, Riley travelled down, teasing Maya before touching her lips to the blonde’s nipple, making the girl throw her head back almost in agony. The brunette kept the assault, kissing it and lightly touching it with her teeth, teasing small bites, while her hands worked on the short’s zipper, to gain access. She’s done this a thousand times, but that day she was getting frustrated with her inability to get that off.

 

Maya stopped her “No need to rush things, darling” as she got up and took the short off with a daring look, challenging Riley to come get her again. And the brunette went for it, knocking the blonde down and taking her lips again in a passionate kiss. “And I thought  **_I_ ** was horny, uh?” Maya laughed between kisses.

 

“Don’t ruin it” Riley answered, going down the blonde’s body, but her eyes were locked on Maya’s and it was effective, she hadn’t done anything and the short woman was already panting in anticipation. Riley bit the hem of Maya’s panties and pushed them down, to the blonde, this vision was paradise on Earth. “God, Riley, stop torturing me”

 

Riley grabbed the girl’s legs and pulled them apart before faking an innocent tone “do you want me to stop?” she came closer to Maya’s pussy, breathing above the damp mess “I can stop”. To that, the blonde huffed and moaned at the same time.

 

“The last thing I want you to do is stop. Please” and Riley laughed again.

 

“Beg me again” she kissed just above where Maya wanted her to.

 

“Pleaase, Riley. Fuck me” she cried, her head was levitating already

 

“Whatever you want, peaches” Riley licked from end to end first, causing Maya to arch her back and her brain to shut down momentarily , her mind was levitating already.

 

“Whatever you want, peaches” Riley licked from end to end first, tasting and taunting, causing Maya to arch her back and her brain to shut down momentarily. The brunette kept licking and sucking the sensitive spots, driving Maya insane, making her thrash while trying to reach her orgasm. Riley added a nimble finger, moving quickly, but precisely as if playing an instrument, teasing her clitoris from inside “Cum for me, darling” the brunette whispered, inducing Maya to finally convulse in release.

 

“Man, I’m never getting tired of this tongue” the blonde purred, trying to recover “When are you going to be all mine, again?”

 

Riley crawled up to smash their mouths together “I already am, wedding or not” she flashed a smile before Maya kissed her again.

 

“But the wedding is up, right?” the blonde asked, burying her face on her fiancee’s neck.

 

“Don’t you dare say otherwise” Riley shifted to better fit into Maya’s body, but the blonde moved away.

 

“Let me take care of you now”

 

“You don’t have to, I know you’re tired”

 

“Honey, if I ever tell you I’m tired for you, you can slap my face hard” she smirked, climbing on top of Riley and spreading kisses all over, while driving her hands down to confirm Riley was dripping wet. “I’m guessing you want me to do you too”. The following kiss was slow and meaningful, they didn’t want to break apart, but at some point, they needed to do so, for air.

 

“Come here” the blonde said, adjusting her body to the taller woman and moving her fingers to massage Riley’s clitoris. The blonde smirked, knowing that  _ she _ was the one who could cause this reaction of satisfaction on the woman in front of her. Riley’s pleasure was Maya’s pleasure, for sure. And listening to her calls and moans was enough indication that the blonde was doing everything right. She knew just how to get Riley off.

 

Maya dipped her fingers inside, stroking in a swift movement of in and out while tasting Riley’s boobs, causing all kinds of different sensations on the brunette, making her hurl in response.

 

“Wow, there, honey. I’m not done yet. Calm down, I want to taste you first” the smirk on the blonde’s face grew wider “I want you to cum on my mouth”

 

“Oh, god, don’t say things like that. I’m not gonna make it” the brunette huffed and Maya positioned herself between Riley’s legs, excited to find her dripping wet in return to all that teasing. She worked the girl’s weak spots like wonder, continuing the movements with her fingers and peppering some new ones. Riley really couldn’t take anymore. “Mayaa, please, I can’t hold it any longer. I’m gonna cum”

 

Said and done, the release came right after, as Maya eased the moves and brought Riley back up. The blonde dived in for a kiss, sharing all the love and rush they felt.

 

“You know we have to sleep, right? We can’t just have sex all night and show up tired to our own wedding” Riley reasoned, coming down from the trance.

 

“Do we have to? I was just getting started” the blonde blinked an eye, trying to seduce Riley into her way.

 

“Don’t play this card. We do have to sleep” the brunette turned around and fished the blanket to cover them, ending the argument. Maya puffed in protest, but already accepting there was no way to win when Riley arched her head to complete “Tomorrow, however, we’ll have all the time in the world to do whatever you want, my pretty bride” this time it was Riley’s turn to blink in mischief and Maya sealed it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I really ending it on a sex scene? Yeah, b*tch hahaha  
> I'm so glad to finish this fic and how it came together. Really hope you all liked it.  
> *May comeback and fix some things later.  
> Goodbye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down things you liked it or point me to things that could be better and, if you're feeling kind, leave me some kudos ;)


End file.
